Blood Lust
by Kmikaze KAtie AAPPG 42
Summary: Mighty Ducks (cartoon)/Gargoyle crossover WILL BE RATED R, I'll change the rating when I get there. Now it's PG-13 to be safe. Language, blood, violence and themes (no smut here, FYI) See inside summery for more (it's an intricate story.) Read/Reivew.
1. Episode I: Recruits and Roll Call

**_Blood Lust_**

Warning: This is most likely going to have some strong language and will have extreme violence. 

Promises to be pretty dark and the last chapter, if I do it right, will be disturbing. Yeah, 'The Smile' was light hearted… this is dark…

Summery: Demona and Dragaunus team up for world domination, bringing the Gargoyles and Mighty Ducks together to stop them. Mistaking him for the son of an important diplomat, they kidnap Sean O'Stillman as part of their plan, and his sisters Shalaidah and Scarlet take matters into their own hands and shadow the Ducks and Gargoyles in their mission to retrieve their baby brother. Scarlet was always a little 'out there', but Shalaidah was always sweet, polite, gentle, mild mannered, even-tempered and kind… but a side of her surfaces after her brother's kidnapping that shocks even her sister. Wolf, Hyena and Jackal also are drawn into the deal when Dragaunus recruits them by seducing their senses of Greed and offering them a chance for revenge on The Gargoyles, Elisa, Fox and Xanatos… how long can Demona stomach working with Humans? With the involvement of the Gargoyles comes Elisa and Matt. Since the Weird Sisters have also teamed up with Demona and Dragaunus, it brings in many changelings, including Oberon, Odin, Titania and Puck… also known as Owen Burnett. Fox and Xanatos are pulled in further when Alex is kidnapped along with little Sean O'Stillman. Giving her a chance to redeem herself and escape dimensional limbo, Dragaunus summons Lucretia DeCoy among others. Duke is again forced to face his shadowy past by the occurrences of several events, and after Wildwing and Nosedive are plagued with nightmares, they must face theirs. Macbeth also comes into to help with the fight, as does Dingo. Two more new comers of the Shakespearean variety join. An after math victim from the results of one of Dragaunus' 'get the world quick' schemes comes to help put him behind bars and Demona has her own shadowy avenger that's looking for payback, but she's bent on a far more gruesome retribution. 

There is, of course more but… I'm not telling. That would ruin the surprise! You'll just have to read and find out for yourself. Aren't I evil? 

WARNING: This is very dark, violent and if I do it right, it'll be somewhat disturbing. Don't read if you have a weak stomach. I hope you don't mind extreme darkness, blood and violence because that's what's here. I'm going to try and make it more Hitchcock like and less slasher. If I do it right I'll get the M. Night Shamalade feeling. You know, the dark psycho thrillers that aren't revoltingly gory but disturbing. Lots of blood and violence, though. You have been warned twice now.

Disclaimer: I cannot be held responsible for any loss of sanity the results from the reading of the story… What? NO, I'm not going to say I don't own Gargoyles or Mighty Ducks: The Animated Series… You all ready bloody well KNOW that! 

Blood Lust

Episode I:

Recruits and Role Call

                In the control room of the raptor, Dragaunus had just finished briefing the doubtful Chameleon and Wraith about his latest plan to capture and destroy the Mighty Ducks and then to take over the world. After several years of getting their tails kicked by the team of mallards, the two Saurian underlings were less than excited to be a part of the plan.  

                "Are you sure we can pull this off?" Chameleon asked. 

                "OF COURSE we can pull it off!" Dragaunus roared in reply. 

                "Oh, yeah, sure, easy," Chameleon amended nervously, "Eh… boss?"

                "WHAT IS IT NOW!?" Dragaunus bellowed in frustration.

                "How're we gonna find those Ducks?" Chameleon inquired.

                "Oh, trust me," Grinned Dragaunus, "We'll find them. Don't worry about that."

                "I fear we may not, Lord Dragaunus," Wraith said in his usual grim tone, "They're eluded us thus far, and they'll elude us further. I fear it is a hopeless cause."

                Siege peaked his head around the corner, "Uh, Boss… We got company," He said.

                "The Ducks!?" Dragaunus exclaimed.

                "Nah… it's someone else. A Human woman, she said she wants to speak with you about a business deal she has to offer," Siege explained.

                "What? How did she find us?" Dragaunus Asked. 

"I dunno, Boss, want me ta get rid of 'er?" Siege replied.

"No, show her in. This might be interesting. But keep an eye on her incase she tries anything," Dragaunus ordered.

"All right, come in," Siege turned and gestured. 

"Why thank you," A smooth feminine voice answered as the owner strolled in regally. She was wearing a red dress that matched the hue of her flaming red hair and lipstick. She had clear, light green eyes and pale, creamy, peachy skin. She was more or less tall with a nice figure. "Lord Dragaunus, I presume?" The woman asked.

"Yes, and who might you be, Madam?" Dragaunus answered.

"The Humans know me as Dominique Destine, the reclusive business woman not to be found anywhere after dark. I own Night Stone Unlimited. But you may call me by my real name, Demona," Demona informed him. 

"So, Ms. Destine," Dragaunus begun.

"Demona, Destine isn't my real last name. I don't **have** a last name," Demona corrected. 

"So, Demona, what brings you to my humble abode?" Dragaunus asked.

"I have a business proposal which you might find most interesting," Demona informed him.

"I gathered as much," Replied Dragaunus.

"You wish to rule the world, correct?" Demona asked.

"Yes," Replied Dragaunus cautiously. 

"I wish to rid it of humans," Demona stated.

"Yourself included?" Dragaunus raised an eyebrow.

"No," Said Demona, "I think come sunset, you'll find I'm not human."

"Well," Said Dragaunus humoring her, "I'm sure we can come to some compromise. Would it satisfy you to kill half and make the other half suffer?"

"It's a start," Replied Demona.

"So, we find out you're not human come sunset?" Asked Wraith.

"That's correct," Replied Demona.

"Then you won't be human in a few minutes," Chameleon said skeptically. He had just barely finished his sentence when Demona grabbed her head and started howling with pain.

"Miss… are you quite all right?" Dragaunus asked, truly baffled by the sudden events. He was shocked when her skin began to turn blue and fangs began to grow in her mouth. She shrieked in agony and wings began to protrude from her back and her entire body began to transform. After the transformation had completed she looked up, smirking.

"You see," She stated, "I'm a Gargoyle. Humanity has betrayed us and has done us unforgivable wrongs. I wish to make their miserable race pay! You wish to rule the world, and I wish to make it suffer. Like you said, I'm sure we can form some compromise." 

 "You have my attention," Dragaunus informed her, "What did you have in mind?"

                "I suggest we join forces. Together we could be unstoppable. With our powers combined nothing anyone would do would even faze us. Your fire power, my own assets and possibly a few others and we could take this planet, crushing both your foes and mine," Demona said.

                "Sounds very persuasive. Now, if you don't mind my asking… just what ARE your assets?" Dragaunus replied.

                "I have many assets. Among others, I am Human by day and Gargoyle by night. I can conduct human affairs and when the sun goes down I have all the strength and prowess of a Gargoyle. I have my own business with many attributes of it's own, I practice magic and I have an impressive arsenal. I'm covered on all fronts," Demona replied.

                "Hmmmm…" Dragaunus rubbed his chin considering the choice before him and then grinned evilly, "I'm sure," he said, "It will be just lovely working with you… Demona." Dragaunus extended his hand.

                Demona herself smiled fiendishly and shook Dragaunus' hand. 

                "Now, you said you have some foes of your own to take care of?" Dragaunus said. Demona cringed.

                "Yes," She spat, "I have many I would see suffer. John Castaway and the Quarrymen, Goliath and his clan and most importantly…. That wretched human, Elisa Maza!"

                "Who?" Asked Chameleon.

                "It's a long story. I'll fill you in as we go along, but we have a world to conquer… and this time, neither your Mighty Ducks nor my nemesis clan will be able to stop us," Demona replied. 

                "Yes, but it might be a good idea to find some allies," Dragaunus said thoughtfully.

                "We don't NEED any allies!" Demona replied. 

                "I fear you may be wrong," Said Wraith, "The Mighty Ducks alone are cause to worry. If we teamed up, then your enemies may join our, and I gather your enemies are also a force to be reckoned with. They will have allies, so must we if we have hope to beat them."

                "Exactly," Said Dragaunus, "I know of a few people I could bring in. Could you think of anyone?"

                "Not anyone I like," Said Demona, "I detest humans. The main perk of working with you is that you're NOT human."

                "Then find some allies who are not human," suggested Dragaunus. 

                "Hmmmm…" Demona seemed deep in thought, "I may know of some, but they're tricky and they're on my own… 'Payback' List. Still, they'd be useful."

                "If they prove less useful than you expect, there's nothing saying you have to honor them… After all, they didn't honor you, did they?" Dragaunus responded. 

                "This is true," Said Demona, "I know a few people who have a grudge against Goliath and his Clan that may join…"

                "Which brings me to the next matter… who is this… Goliath you keep going on about?" Dragaunus asked.

                "Goliath is another Gargoyle, but he has no right to carry the name," Demona said briskly. 

                "Bad past?" Asked Chameleon.

                "You could say that," Replied Demona. "I have some ideas for allies, they're not EXACTLY human, so I think I'll be able to tolerate them."

                "Splendid!" Exclaimed Dragaunus, "Who are they, if I may be so bold as to ask?"

                "Have you ever heard of The Pack?" Demona asked.

                "Oh yeah!" Exclaimed Chameleon, "Aren't they those convicts that used to be big TV stars?"

                "Yes," Replied Demona.

                "I read somewhere that they made themselves mutates or cyborgs or omething'," Siege said.

                "Like I said, they're not exactly human," Demona said, "They have a grudge against the Gargoyles, the love hunting and violence. They're probably greedy and power hungry. They might fit in well with our plans. They also, like myself, have a grudge against Xanatos and his family."

Siege went rigid, "Xanatos!?" He Gasped, "David Xanatos!? The Multi-Trillionaire!?"

"The Same," Replied Demona.

"Hmmmm… getting your revenge at him could prove most useful," Dragaunus stated, "We'll work out the details. Siege! Chameleon. Take several hunter bots with you and track down this… 'Pack'…"

"Get only Wolf, Hyena and Jackal. They're the only ones who are of use to us," Demona instructed.

"And how do you know this?" Asked Wraith.

"Let's just say I've done my homework," Replied Demona. 

                "LET ME GO YOU OVER GROWN HUNK OF JUNK!" Wolf roared as one of Dragaunus' bots hauled him in, bound in energy belts. "WAIT UNTIL I'M FREE! I'M GOING TO TEAR YOU APART! WAIT UNTIL I GET MY CLAWS ON YOU!"

                "Hey, look," Said Hyena, whom was also bound in energy bands, "It's the fur ball."

                "How's it hangin', wolf man?" Asked Jackal, who had long since given up trying to get out of his energy bindings, "They drag you here, too? Wonder if they'll pull in Fox and Dingo?"

                "For Fox's sake, they'd better not bring her anywhere near me… and that goes for that lousy husband of hers, too," Wolf growled.

                "Yeah, Wolf," Said Jackal, "I hear yuh."

                "Do I sense some animosity towards the Xanatos'?" A smooth, deep voice asked from the shadows.  "Welcome," Dragaunus said, rising from his throne, Demona next to him, now in her usual Gargoyle form outfit.  "I am Lord Dragaunus. This is Demona."

                "Yeah, and should those names mean something?" Wolf asked in a low growl. 

                "It's one of this lousy gargoyles!" Spat Jackal laying eyes on Demona

Demona's eyes began to glow and she herself began to growl. Dragaunus, sensing the situation becoming volatile, quickly cut in. 

                "Maybe not now, but it will. I am a member of a race called the Saurian Overlords. I was stranded here by those wretched water foul… the Mighty Ducks… My goal is to rule this world and then return to my own dimension and bring my fleet through. Demona and I have teamed up, we would rule this universe," Dragaunus explained.

                "Oh, Good for you," Jackal sneered, "And what's this got to do with us, Lizard Lips?"

                "Why does EVERYONE use that exact same insult!?" Chameleon explained.

                "Shut UP, you moronic minion!" Dragaunus roared, then composed himself and turned back to Wolf, Jackal and Hyena, "I would ask your assistance. Think of it:  My firepower, Demona's own assets, and your skills. We could conquer this world together!"

                "Yeah, but do you plan on ruling it with us?" Hyena asked, her eyebrow raised. 

                "Of course, of course!" Dragaunus assured her, "And I see that you've been upgraded… Demona and I can give you FAR better toys than that Xanatos goon you were with. The firepower of the advanced Saurian Empire would be at your disposal. Think of the power you could achieve. Join me and we can rule this world! AND, you could get your share of revenge."

                "Keep talking, Scale Breath, we're listening," Hyena smiled.

                "Just as I would crush those meddlesome mallards, the Mighty Ducks, I know YOU have your list of grudges. Let's start with the winged variety, shall we? It would be absolutely NO effort at all on your part to crush them six ways to Sunday. They would be begging for mercy," Dragaunus goaded. 

                "Goliath begging… I like that mental Polaroid," Wolf grinned.

                "And not just Goliath, the entire clan!" Demona said, "You could hunt them with no problem… and how would you like to add the Mighty Ducks to the roster? They would make formidable prey, just as the Gargoyles. And there are always their little human friends to destroy. I know you have grudges against several of them as I do."

                "I'd love to see the expression on Goliath's face as his precious Elisa bites the dust…" Jackal admitted rubbing his chin.

                "Why stop there? Her mutate brother and all the other mutates would also fall prey. Why not take out her entire family? You'd have the power to," Demona suggested. "Her family, her friends, her partner, her precinct… I'd even be willing to tell you where her mutate brother resides. I was held prisoner there once."

                "Oh… I LIKE the way you think," Hyena responded.

                "Aren't you forgetting someone?" Dragaunus asked. 

"Yes…" Said Demona, "What about Fox and Xanatos? They'd be at your mercy as well."

                "I'd like to take a shot at Fox," Hyena confirmed.

                "And her Rich Man husband has some long over due payback coming," Added Jackal. 

                "Our plan entails kidnapping their son, they are powerful and have a great deal of money, once they've out grown their usefulness, they're all yours," Dragaunus explained.

                "Why bother using them?" Asked Jackal, "Let's just kill them."

                "We don't kill them, you moron because…" Demona began, her eyes glowing, but Dragaunus cut her off with a gesture. 

"Patience, patience," Said Dragaunus, "All in good time, I assure you. You'll get the chance soon enough. We must play this out first."

                "Oh, all right," Said Hyena, "I guess after this long, I can wait a little longer. I'm in."

                "Me, too," Wolf said

                "Not a party without me," Grinned Jackal.

                "Excellent," Grinned Dragaunus.

                "Welcome aboard," Said Demona

"When do we start?" Jackal asked.

                "Soon, very soon, there are a few others we need to invite to our little party. In the meantime, why don't you follow Siege to the armory?" Dragaunus replied. 

                "I do **like** a man who brings me weapons," Hyena grinned and winked at Dragaunus as she followed Siege out with Wolf and Jackal. 

                "That's sooo much sicker than usual," Groaned Jackal, "Sis, you reach an all new low."

                "Why thank you, brother," Hyena replied sweetly.

                "Will you two clowns shut up?" Wolf growled as they made their way down the corridors of the Raptor.

"Oooh, Boss, looks like someone's got a fan," Chameleon said slyly.

                "Shut up, you moron and get to your job!" Dragaunus replied.

                "Yeah, yeah, yeah," Grumbled Chameleon as he trudged off. 

                "Why is it the little people are always so frustrating?" Demona growled.

                "I have no idea," Dragaunus shook his head, "But we have some more recruits to round up."

                "Ah, yes," Replied Demona, "I can take care of the Fey. Can you get your old allies?"

                "Very easily. I know exactly where they are," Dragaunus answered. 

                "I'll be off then, I'll see you when I get back," Demona said, exiting, "Chow."

                "Looking forward to it," Dragaunus said. 

                "I have the dimensional teleported all set, Boss," Chameleon entered and informed him.

                "Good," Dragaunus replied, "Bring her through."

                "You got it, Boss," Chameleon replied, punching several buttons on the teleporting device he held in his hand. He disappeared and reappeared a few minutes later with a pretty female Duck. She had long purple hair and was clad in purple as well. 

                "Wha.. What?" She managed to stutter, looking around, "I'm… I'm back at the Raptor."

                "Yes," Replied, Dragaunus, "very astute."

                "My Lord?" She asked, cowering back a little. 

                "Lucretia DeCoy, I offer you a chance to redeem yourself," Dragaunus informed her.

                "Oh yes, my lord, what do you wish! I'll do anything! Just don't send me back to Dimensional Limbo!" Lucretia cried. 

                "It's probably more generous than you deserve, but if you prove yourself, there's a handsome reward in it for you," Dragaunus said. 

                "Yes, my lord," Replied Lucretia.

"Go with Wraith, he will brief you on your assignment," Dragaunus ordered, "And you will do well to remember I will not tolerate betrayal or failure."

"Yes, right away my lord, and again, thank you, thank you very much, I will not fail you, I promise," Lucretia replied.

"Uhg… Just GO," Sighed Dragaunus.

Lucretia bowed out and left with Wraith.

"One more man to go," Said Chameleon, "I'll take care of him."

--------------

                Demona looked around the dimly lit room that Dragaunus had lent her from the Raptor. In front of her she held a spell written in Ancient Celtic. In the center of the floor was a giant iron ring. She double-checked to make certain all the correct artifacts and requirements were in place and the began reciting the spell. Slowly, mists began to form and circle around the room as she chanted louder and louder. In the center of the iron ring, flames began to form and three figures began to materialize as she finished the spell. 

                "Welcome," Demona said, addressing the Weird Sisters, who now stood in the center of the ring, "I believe you know me."

                "Yes, Demona the Gargoyle," Spat Luna. 

                "What do you mean by this outrage?" Hissed Selene.

                "Why, I have a proposition for you… How do you feel on ruling the world and gaining your long sought after revenge on the Avalon clan of Gargoyles?" Demona asked.  The trio looked deep in thought.

                "We are listening…" Said Phoebe. Demona smiled her trademark fiendish smile knowing she had just hooked the three Fey sisters.

                "An alien named Dragaunus and I are assembling a team, a team of allies with which to conquer this world and make our enemies pay. We were wondering if you might be interested. If we win, Avalon is yours, along with the clan and humans that reside there," Demona said.

                "But Avalon is now inhabited," Said Phoebe 

                "You and you allies are no match for the power of Oberon," Added Selene

                "Especially not when he is backed by the full force of the Third Race," Said Luna, "You waste our time."

                "What's time to an immortal?" Asked Demona, "And no, I do not. Even Oberon has his weaknesses and I know what they are. If you join us, I can promise you your fair share of power and revenge. We are gathering a formidable team, and if you're included the puzzle may be complete. Not even Oberon will be able to stop us. Wouldn't you like to see Oberon kneeling to you for a change?" Demona asked.

                "Do you have a plan?" Asked Luna.

                "Yes," Replied Demona, "We do."

                "We are interested," Said Phoebe, "We would join."

                "Marvelous," Said Demona, "Come, I'll introduce you to Dragaunus and his party."

------------------------------------------------------------------------

                Dragaunus sat with Demona, Wolf, Jackal, Hyena and the Weird Sisters in the command room of the Raptor, explaining their plans in great detail. The door to the room opened and Chameleon stepped in.

                "Both our guys are in," Chameleon informed Dragaunus upon entrance, "They're all set up and the plan is a go. And one of our guys had an interesting idea. He says the prison he's in, there are two gang leaders with some of their gang who might be useful."

                "Really?" Said Dragaunus.

                "Yeah, they're both real power hungry and pretty greedy. They're ruthless and he says they'd fit right in with our little scheme… the problem is, they hate each other," Chameleon replied.

                "I'm sure we can fix that, with enough bribery," Dragaunus said.

                "I do not wish to bring in any more humans than we all ready have. The only reason I can tolerate the four we have is that they're not exactly human," Demona said.

                "We must bring in a few humans. Don't worry, we won't bring in many," Said Dragaunus. 

                "Some how that doesn't comfort me. We all ready have four, that's more than enough for my tastes! Two mob leaders means six and who knows how many are in their gangs that we would bring in," Demona replied. 

                "What's yer problem with humans, anyway? What'd they ever do to you?" Hyena asked.

                "Don't you mean 'we'?" asked Luna.

                "Like she said, we ain't exactly human," Replied Wolf. 

                "What they did to me and my kind stems centuries and would take too long to tell," Said Demona. 

                "He also says they both have grudges against Detective Maza and the Gargoyles," Chameleon said.

                "Then," Said Demona, "Perhaps there is room for them… but I want them under thumb."

                "Agreed," Said Dragaunus. "We'll incorporate them into our plans. If they don't wish to participate… they're easily disposed of."                

                "We can break them out of prison with our ally, and bring them here and fill them in," Said Jackal, "If they want in fine, if they don't…."

                "So, we all understand the plans. We'll incorporate the gangs later… right now, we have a ball to set in motion," Said Dragaunus, laughing maniacally. 

_To Be Continued…._


	2. Episode II: And So It Begins

Author's Note: Hi Wanderer! I'd like to thank you for your review. If the villains all ready in the story makes you head spin, wait until the story progresses! This thing is going to have more villains than the Marvel Comics Villains Convention. Yes there will be more chapters. MAAAANY more chapters! Share and Enjoy

The Revenge of the Author's Note: If you just skipped over episode one cause you all ready read it, that's okay. But FYI, some grammar mistakes were corrected. Annie is no longer Annie. She's Shalaidah now. I thought it was a better name, for the char… so just FYI. There's a reason. See if you can try to figure it out. You need to know what the name Shalaidah means. First one to guess it right wins a badly made cookie award from my paint program, but hey….

The Return of the Author's Note: Thanks to focusly for helping me out with Scarlet's name! YOU ROCK FOCKERS! 

The Author's note that wouldn't Die: 'Druid_Gir3133733@lair-o-druids.com' is not a real e-mail, it's just one I made up. Lair-o-druids.com to my knowledge isn't real, either, unless my Internet was just acting up when I typed in the URL. If it IS real and I stepped on someone's toes by using it, let me know and I'll hasten to amend. 

The Return of the Author's Note that Wouldn't Die: I'd also like to give spot light to my friend Jamie (Who rocks! Check out her stories! Hep pen name is 'omacrulz'!) for the inspiration for the (currently) absent character, Jenny who is loosely based on her. YOU JOCK, JAMES!

The Return of the Revenge of the Authors Note that Wouldn't Die: Also, I'm sorry I had to reload this, I apologize to Wander who's review was subsequently lost as a result. Thanks for the review, anyway. 

Previously on _Blood Lust_:

_"I suggest we join forces. Together we could be unstoppable. With our powers combined nothing anyone would do would even faze us. Your fire power, my own assets and possibly a few others and we could take this planet, crushing both your foes and mine," Demona said._

_                "Sounds very persuasive. Now, if you don't mind my asking… just what ARE your assets?" Dragaunus replied._

_                "I have many assets. Among others, I am Human by day and Gargoyle by night. I can conduct human affairs and when the sun goes down I have all the strength and prowess of a Gargoyle. I have my own business with many attributes of it's own, I practice magic and I have an impressive arsenal. I'm covered on all fronts," Demona replied._

_                "Hmmmm…" Dragaunus rubbed his chin considering the choice before him and then grinned evilly, "I'm sure," he said, "It will be just lovely working with you… Demona." Dragaunus extended his hand._

_-----------------_

_"Patience, patience," Said Dragaunus, "All in good time, I assure you. You'll get the chance soon enough. We must play this out first."_

_                "Oh, all right," Said Hyena, "I guess after this long, I can wait a little longer. I'm in."_

_                "Me, too," Wolf said_

_                "Not a party without me," Grinned Jackal._

_                "Excellent," Grinned Dragaunus._

_                "Welcome aboard," Said Demona_

_"When do we start?" Jackal asked._

_                "Soon, very soon, there are a few others we need to invite to our little party. In the meantime, why don't you follow Siege to the armory?" Dragaunus replied. _

_                "I do **like** a man who brings me weapons," Hyena grinned and winked at Dragaunus as she followed Siege out with Wolf and Jackal. _

_                "That's sooo much sicker than usual," Groaned Jackal, "Sis, you reach an all new low."_

_                "Why thank you, brother," Hyena replied sweetly._

_                "Will you two clowns shut up?" Wolf growled as they made their way down the corridors of the Raptor._

_-----------------_

_"Lucretia DeCoy, I offer you a chance to redeem yourself," Dragaunus informed her._

_                "Oh yes, my lord, what do you wish! I'll do anything! Just don't send me back to Dimensional Limbo!" Lucretia cried. _

_                "It's probably more generous than you deserve, but if you prove yourself, there's a handsome reward in it for you," Dragaunus said. _

_                "Yes, my lord," Replied Lucretia._

_"Go with Wraith, he will brief you on your assignment," Dragaunus ordered, "And you will do well to remember I will not tolerate betrayal or failure."_

_-----------------_

_ "So, we all understand the plans. We'll incorporate the gangs later… right now, we have a ball to set in motion," Said Dragaunus, laughing maniacally._

Episode II:

And So it Begins

                Demona sat around a circular table with the three Weird Sisters. 

                "We've got to find a way to take out Oberon and Titania… and any other of your race that gets in our way," Demona said.

                "We will have quite a fight upon our hands," Said Selene.

                "I have no doubt about that," Demona answered, "But with the right tools, we are more than able to achieve victory."

                "Before we launch our attack on Oberon, we may want to recruit more of our own brothers and sisters," Suggested Phoebe.

                "No," Said Demona, "This has to be kept quiet. Confide in the wrong people and Oberon could be tipped off. If he found out before we were ready for him he could inflict severe damage."

                "You do not know our brothers and sisters," Said Selene.

                "We do," Phoebe continued, "While most are loyal to a fault to Oberon, many are not. The Banshee did not wish to leave Ireland. She many join our cause for the chance to return to her old dwellings there. Not all are as loyal as Odin, there are a few who would join us and those few may make precious allies against Oberon. We may even be able to recruit the Puck."

                "NO!" Demona roared at the mention of Puck, "I have dealt with that nuisance before and I would not put up with him again! What makes you think he'd be of any use?" 

                "He would most likely side against Oberon. Like the Banshee, he wished to remain among the mortals and was stripped of his powers for it and banished from Avalon. Allowance back through the gates of Avalon and the return of his powers might be enough to sway him," Said Luna. 

                "He wanted to stay with the mortals," Said Demona, "He wanted to stay with Xanatos and his family. Whether he is loyal to Oberon or not is a moot point. He is loyal to the Xanatos family to a fault and would never betray them. He is of no use."

                "Very true," Said Selene

                "But we may wish to keep him in mind for future reference," Suggested Phoebe.

                "Fine, fine," Groaned Demona, "If you must. I still say he's of no use… now, on to more important matters. How can we take down Oberon and Titania?"

                "If we give you the information you seek, we also tell you our weaknesses," Said Selene.

                "How do we know you will not use them against us?" Asked Luna.

                "What good does it do to harm my allies?" Demona responded

                "None…" Said Selene, "Unless you feel you have no more need of us."

                "You will be needed to keep Avalon in check," Demona pointed out, "Besides, you have my word."

                "We know you, Demona," Said Luna, "What assurances do we have to trust your word?"

                "You could put Dragaunus and myself under a magic pact, if you wish," Demona rolled her eyes.

                "Have you his permission on this offer?" Asked Selene.

                "I'm sure he would agree to it," Replied Demona.

                "But you do not know for certain?" Asked Phoebe.

                "Do I look like a mind reader to you?" Demona snapped. 

                "For now we will trust your promise…. But we will in the future require a test of your loyalty and good faith," Luna replied coolly.

                "And you will have it," Demona responded, "Now, what can we use against Oberon?"

                "Oberon and the rest of our race are vulnerable to Iron," Luna said.

                "Use weapons of iron against Oberon and he will not be able to defend against it," Added Phoebe.

                "Even the toll of an iron bell would be harmful to him, and rung enough times it could obliterate him," Selene said.

                "Really?" Demona asked, "An arsenal or iron weaponry shouldn't be hard to create. Iron is relatively easy to get. What else?"

                "Energy is energy," Said Luna, "And even Oberon has limits to his. If you get him to use up his energy, he will be much easier to overcome."

                "This may be easier than I thought," Said Demona, Grinning Wickedly. "I'll order my company to begin the ordering of the Iron and to begin building the weapons. We'll start right away. Be sure to relax and Make yourself at home."

                "Now," Said Dragaunus, "Who are these two Gang bosses we were told about?"

                Chameleon handed him two papers, and shifted his face to look like James Cagney, with a bad impression to match, "Our man says their names are Anthony Dracon and Thomas Brod. Dracon comes from a long line of mob bosses here in the USA, while Brod comes from a poor family background in some place called Prague" Chameleon informed him switching back to his normal face and voice, "When they were put in jail, they were the two biggest gangs in Manhattan. Says they were busted by Detective Elisa Maza so they've got a grudge against her. They hate each other 'cause their rival gangs fighting for the same turf. They could be real useful, what with bein' mafia men and all."

                "Very true," Said Dragaunus, "Probably if we offer them enough 'turf' they'll be able to resolve their differences. Who was in Manhattan first?" 

                "Dracon," Replied Chameleon, "He an' his family have been there since the before the days of Mace Malone. Brod only recently arrived from Prague, C..Zech…Cos…Ca-Zeh-Chole-sloe- Ca-Zeck-Slah-vack…"

"Czechoslovakia," Groaned Dragaunus, "All right. Offer Dracon Manhattan  and the rest of New York and any states he wants in New England. on our victory. Brod… Give him San Francisco or some place on the East Coast. Just make sure it's far away from Manhattan. He also gets Prague, the rest of Czechoslovakia and a few choice, small European countries. Make sure they both know we're the main bosses in this gang. They work for and answer to us."

"Yes Sir!" Replied Chameleon, "Uh… How are we gonna get 'em outta jail?"

"Go in as a security guard or something and break them out, Dunderhead. Get Siege to blow a hold in the1 place, I don't care. Just GET them," Dragaunus roared.

"Yes sir!" Chameleon gulped. 

"And bring them immediately here," Dragaunus shouted after Chameleon and he rapidly retreated, "I want them here soon!"

"You got it, Boss!"

                Detective Elisa Maza entered the top deck of the Wyvern castle. It was just before sunset, making her just in time to catch the awakening of her winged Gargoyle friends from their day of sleep. She shifted her gaze to the sun, which was beginning to sink below the horizon. Smiling, Elisa backed away and watched as the Gargoyles' stone skins began to crack and shatter away from them.

                "Good evening," Elisa said as the clan stretched out after their day of sleep. Each member greeted her back in their own way and each headed a different path. Xanatos had gotten in some new robotic systems and had let the very eager Lexington be the first to play with them and try them out. Goliath approached Elisa, putting his arm around her. The two smiled watching the clan go their own ways. Broadway and Angela to the library, Hudson and Bronx to the TV room, and Brooklyn was on patrol. 

                "It is good to know that Brooklyn can make patrol without worrying about being shot down now," Goliath said, "Or at least, not having to worry quite as much."

                "Yeah," Said Elisa, "It took a couple of year, but New York's finally gotten used to you. By the way, Xanatos told me to tell you while I was on my way up. He received word from Griff's clan in London. Griff and Arthur may be heading this way and they may bring Leo and Una with them as they've never seen America."

                "I would look forward to seeing them again. It's been a while," Goliath said.

                "Yeah, it would be kind of nice to see them again," Elisa smiled in reply, "The last I heard, Arthur had taken up his quest for the Holy Grail again. If they come soon, it's be a good time for it. It's been unusually calm. You guys've done a great job helping with crime, and now you don't have to do it in secret any more… Speaking of which, I go on duty. Matt's probably waiting for me."

                "I will come with you," Goliath said, his arm still around Elisa. He was about to continue when a clatter off footsteps interrupted the couple's Kodak moment. Elisa and Goliath turned abruptly to see Matt running up the stairs and towards them like the fires of Hell were on his tail. 

                "Well, speak of the Devil," Commented Elisa, "What is it, Matt?"

                Matt paused to catch his breath, "It's the Pack," He informed her, "They attacked the Manhattan Museum and they're holding hostages. The situation looks bad."  
                "I knew we would not shake them for long. We must summon the others," Goliath growled.

                "We don't have much time," Said Matt, "They're threatening to kill the hostages."

                "Brooklyn is out on patrol. I'll send Lexington to get him and meet us there and get the others to come with us," Goliath said.

                "The Manhattan Museum," Said Matt, "Most of the people got out but a few were caught in the mess. We have no idea why they're doing it. They haven't made any kind of demands for anything. They're just threatening to kill people."

                "Elisa, go with Matt. We will meet you there," Goliath said, "And be careful."

                "Will do, Big guy," Elisa Nodded, "And be sure to take your own advise."

                Goliath nodded and hurried to gather the rest of the clan while Elisa and Matt rushed to get to their car and drive to the museum.

                "What's the status on the Situation?" Matt asked. Morgan turned around abruptly.

                "Not good, Detective," He Said, "The Pack is holding a small group of people hostage with some serious weapons and they're threatening to kill them at a moment's notice." 

                "Have they even told us what this is all about yet?" Elisa asked.

Morgan shook his head and replied, "They're not even telling us why. They haven't made any demands."

                "Nothing?" Elisa asked incredulously, "No demand for a pardon, no cause, no revenge, nothing?"

                "Absolutely nothing," Morgan confirmed. "I don't get it. They don't have any demands, yet they're holding hostages and threatening to kill them at the drop of a hat… and they're using some really clichéd lines…."

                Matt sighed. Just then Hyena and Jackal appeared in the window of the museum with a frightened looking woman. 

                "Maybe we'll finally find what this is all about," Morgan said, "They may be making their demands now or leaving."

                "I don't think so," Said Elisa, "My gut's telling me that this is far from over."

                "But, at least the cavalry's here," Matt said, discreetly motioning to the rooftop where seven figures had just landed.  Elisa spoke into the microphone on her collar.

                "Did you get the stats, Big Guy?" She asked. 

                "Yes, we did. I find them odd and unnerving. I cannot avoid the feeling that tonight will not go well," Goliath said.

                "Thanks Goliath," Responded Elisa, "Next time I need to be depressed I'll keep you in mind. Do you have a plan?"  
                "Yes," Replied Goliath, "The others have begun to make their way in. Angela and I will remain on the roof top until Hyena and Jackal lets everyone know what this is all about."

                "All right," Elisa confirmed. 

                Hyena smirked as she watched the crowd that had gathered below the high window of the museum. She planned on giving them quite a show. Jackal scanned the crowd with the new and improved cybernetic eye that Dragaunus and Demona had upgraded him with. He circled in on his main targets of interest. The detectives Elisa Maza and Matt Bluestone. Jackal turned to his sister.

                "The Gang's all here," He informed them, "I just spotted Maza and her partner and if they're here, then you know who else must be, too." 

                "Show time," Hyena grinned, unsheathing her claws. "Hello, Manhattan!" She shouted down to the crowd.

                Matt took the bullhorn from Morgan. 

                "Yeah, greetings to you, too, Hyena," Matt rolled his eyes, "Look, let's skip with the formalities. What are you playing for this time? What are your demands?"

                "Oh, nothing special, just getting up to speed on our history," Hyena replied, "Specifically any to deal with jewels."

                "I knew they had an angle," Matt muttered to Elisa before returning to his negotiations with Hyena. "And you want a free pass away from the museum, right?" Matt guessed.

                "Wrong," Said Hyena, her evil grin growing wider, "But thanks for playing."

                "Then what is this about?" Matt asked. 

                "Wouldn't you like to know?" Hyena responded. The captivated audience collectively gasped in shock as Hyena raised her claw and held it closer to the woman.               

"Okay, okay, take it easy, Hyena," Matt said, "No one needs to get hurt here. Just lower the claws."

                Hyena chuckled. If she had her way about it, people were going to get more than hurt. 

                Goliath and Angela watched the scene. Goliath's exterior remained stony, but he had an unnerving feeling for the woman Hyena was holding captive. He could not shake the feeling that he knew her from some place, though.  He had a better view of the woman than most. She was stocky with short black hair that came down just below her ear and dark tanned skin. 

                Hyena grinned wickedly as she watched the crowd below her. _Oh wait until this is over,_ Though Hyena, _You'll have a show you're never going to forget!_

                The woman beside her gulped, her anxiety growing with every passing second. "Please," She pleaded, "Don't hurt me!" 

                Hyena only chuckled in reply. The final major news station had just shown up.

                "How are we doing with the grocery list, boys?" Hyena turned behind her and asked, "The last of the media just showed up!"

                "We've only got a few more things to get," Wolf informed her. 

                "Will it take much longer?" Hyena asked sweetly, "I've got a laundry list of my own."

                "Uhg," Jackal groaned, "When will you ever learn to quell your blood lust?" 

                Hyena laughed, "Oh, probably never. When do you planning on toning down yours?"

                "Well, we're all most done. Feel free to wrap it up," Said Wolf as he smashed a case and pulled out a diamond, checked it against the list of gems they needed and put it into the container.

                "Cut," Said Hyena grinning wickedly. She laughed as she raised her claws high in the air. Below her, the public was thrown into panic.

                "NO!" Matt shouted as the claws sliced through the air. Goliath roared and his eyes glowed a bright, hot white, and Angela gasped in horror. 

                Hyena's claws plunged deep into the woman's side and she screamed in agony as the metal ripped through her flesh. Hyena laughed maniacally and pulled out her claws. Hyena again stabbed and tore at the woman, to the horror of all who observed it. "CATCH!" She laughed as she shoved the woman out of the window. The crowd below was thrown into fear and panic as the woman's body hurtled towards the ground. "Cut… print… that's a wrap!" Hyena shouted and laughed an insane, maniacal laugh. In a lightening quick movement, Goliath jumped off the roof of the museum and caught a current under his wings. He glided and successfully caught the injured woman, landing near the ambulance that had been called in when the hostage situation first began. Paramedics scrambled to help the seriously injured woman. Goliath turned back to the window, where the sounds of screams and panic could be heard for the hostages that had witnessed the brutal act. Goliath was angered beyond reason. He rushed towards the building and climbed but up to the roof where Angela awaited him. The both of them stole away from the rooftop and rushed to confront the terrorists.

                Brooklyn and the clan had been waiting in areas around the room for the moment to attack, and charged in when Hyena first stabbed her. Hyena turned from throwing the woman out the window just in time to see a clan of enraged Gargoyles staring her in the face.

                "Well, well… Now the fun begins," Hyena said, waving he bloodied claws at the Gargoyles, "Who wants to dance?" 

                "Hudson, Broadway, get the hostages out of here, the rest of you, pick someone and take them DOWN!" Brooklyn shouted. Broadway and Hudson rushed towards the hostages only to find Wolf blocking their path. 

                "Ye get the hostages," Said Hudson, "I'll take down this werewolf want ta be!"

                Hudson charged at Wolf as Broadway rushed for the hostages. Lexington was fighting Hyena in a fierce and intense fight while Brooklyn was fighting an equally fierce battle with Jackal. Now, with their new upgrades, they were even harder to beat. Goliath and Angela burst in and jumped head first into the battle, Goliath making Hyena his prime target. Lexington, seeing Goliath was taking Hyena, rushed to the aid of Hudson. 

                "Angela, help Broadway with the hostages!" Brooklyn shouted.

                "I'm on it!" Angela replied as she picked up the other two hostages that Broadway couldn't get. 

                "Is that all of them?" Asked Broadway. 

                "Yes, according to Elisa's information. There were eight," Angela replied.

                "I count seven here," Said Broadway.

                "The 8th was the one Hyena had," Angela responded as they rushed towards the room's exit. Jackal grinned and kicked Brooklyn into a wall, then leapt with great ease into the path of Broadway and Angela. 

                "Going somewhere?" Jackal asked, extending his claws. Brooklyn had since gotten up. He rushed at Jackal and used his shoulder to slam the cyborg into the wall. 

                "As a matter a fact, they are," Brooklyn growled as Broadway and Angela took the hostages to safety. 

                Hyena slashed brutally at Goliath, enjoying the battle… that is, until Goliath caught her off guard with a hard left hook directly to the chin. Hyena felt her jaw all most crack as Goliath laid the blow to her face, sending her into a wall. Hyena moaned and got up.

                "I'm not ready to go down just yet," Hyena said, shooting a laser at goliath from her hands. Goliath ducked and just barely missed the shot, which struck a case with a huge ruby in it. Hyena cackled and leapt over him, grabbing the jewel from the case. 

                "That does not belong to you," Goliath said in a low growl, "Put it back." He then swung his tail at her, but she easily avoided it.

                "Sorry, I still have some items on my Christmas list," Hyena said, smashing the case next to it which held an ancient, diamond incrusted relic.

                "We've got what we need!" Jackal shouted to her from across the room, where he was still locked in combat with Brooklyn.

                "But not everything I want," Hyena informed him, smashing another case and pulling out an ancient, onyx statue with garnets in the eyes, a ruby incrusted sword and sapphires making a trail down the cheeks. "NOW," said Hyena, "We can go."

                "Finally!" Said Jackal, "Let's book." 

                "You're not going anywhere but the federal prison!" Roared Brooklyn as he socked at Jackal. 

                "Sorry, but we're not about to let you cancel our travel plans," Jackal replied as he barely dodged the blow. Wolf punched Hudson in the face and met up with Jackal and Hyena. They activated the rocket packs on their backs and escaped via the ceiling, but were long gone before the Gargoyles could get up glide and follow.

                "No!" Shouted Lexington, "They got away again!"

                "We'll get them again… next tome they surface, they will PAY," Goliath growled. "Come, we'll go back to the castle now." 

                The group nodded and flew off.

                Elisa, Morgan and Matt had finished taking statements on the scene of the hostage situation. They were now at the hospital, taking the last statements from the hostages themselves. Angela and Broadway had flown them to the hospital to be checked out as a few of them were injured. Only one statement remained to be taken, but it would have to wait. 

The doctor met Elisa, Morgan and Matt outside of the hospital room of the hostage.

                "How is she, Doc?" Matt asked. The Doctor sighed.

                "Not good, I'm afraid," He answered, "She's unconscious and in critical condition. We don't hold much hope of her making it through the night." 

                "Have you contacted the family?" Elisa asked. 

                "No need to…" Said the doctor, "They saw it all on TV."

                Morgan shook his head, "That's a lousy way to find out."

                "I know. Her parents, brother and Fiancée were here earlier," The Doctor said, "It was heart wrenching."

                "Can we see her?' Elisa asked.

                "Sure," Said the doctor. He opened the door to a dimly lit room, where the woman lay. The three cops followed the Doctor in. Elisa and Matt both gasped at the woman. 

                "Detectives? What's wrong?" Morgan asked.

                "Matt… it's… It's…" Elisa stammered.

                "This woman was in a previous hostage situation we handled," Matt explained.

                "Poor woman," Said Morgan, "She can't catch a break, can she?"

                "No, you don't understand," Said Elisa, "She wasn't a hostage… Remember that hostage situation with Margot and Brenden Yale? A couple years back, they were held hostage in a bank, shortly before that Demona Broadcast… she was one of the terrorists."

                "Jeeze…" Said Morgan, as the group walked back out, "Talk about irony."

--------------------------------------- 

Scarlet sighed as she slammed the door to her room and plopped down in the chair at her computer desk. 'Grammy Dearest' was on the warpath again, and had just gotten out of a verbal sparring match with her. 

                _When is SHE going HOME!?_ Scarlet thought as she slammed in keys as she typed the password to her computers, fuming at her grandmother. If her sister wanted to be quiet, then that was her business. There was nothing wrong with being on the shy side. Scarlet's stomach turned with anger as she remembered what their Grandmother had said about trying to help Shalaidah, about taking it into her own hands to 'straighten her out' but getting no gratitude for her efforts. She didn't have the RIGHT to make those efforts. As Scarlet connected to the Internet, she was still fuming about what her Grandmother had said about her brother. Her brother was freaking two! He was going to have bad days, he wasn't going to march lock step and he was going to be a little pain in the ass. Scarlet continued to pound on the keyboard as she typed in her MSN Instant Messenger password, and remembered the nasty things that had been said about her Mother. She waited impatiently as MSN signed in. 

                _I've gotta get a new messenger_, she thought scornfully towards her defective MSN. The only thing that made Scarlet's blood boil even more was what her grandmother at said about her. Yeah, so Scarlet wore mainly black clothes and camouflage. She LIKED dark colors and camouflage. And she LIKED her black, fingerless wait lifting gloves. So Scarlet was off the wall, she was in individual and had a good sense of who she was, which was more than could be said for a lot of teens. She was 17, and through the unsteady years of puberty, she had a good sense of who she was and where she was going.  She was intelligent and had strong views and a strong personality… sometimes TOO strong but who's counting?

                Yet none of this was good enough for her Grandmother. Scarlet didn't care if she liked it or not, but her grandmother didn't have to get Nasty. Her Grandmother didn't have to say anything at all. 

                MSN had finally signed in. The first thing Scarlet did was to change her Screen name form "The Brooding Rebel" to "Go away and don't talk to me unless you want your eyes ripped out of their sockets. I'm NOT in a good mood."

                 She then clicked on her mail account link and angrily went through it, wishing she could track down all the people who sent her all the worthless spam that was clogging her account. To her annoyance, a Messenger window popped up, with an equally annoying chiming sound. She was about to type in a scathing reply when she saw the heading read, 'White Witch Druid_Gir3133733@lair-o-druid.com'. 

                Scarlet sighed. Jennifer was okay. 

"Hello?" Jennie wrote.

                "Yo," Scarlet typed and sent.

                "What happened now?"

                "Three guesses and the first two don't count," Scarlet typed.

                "Your Grandma on your case again?" 

                "You win a gold star," Scarlet confirmed. 

                "What's she on about this time?" 

                "Same old, same old. My mother's trash, I'm smart-ass, disrespecting scoundrel trash that needs to change, my sister's a spineless shy girl and my brother's a brat. The only one she's not bashing down is my father, and she's even taken a few shots at him," Scarlet informed her

                "1.) Your mom's NOT trash. She's great.

                  2.) You are not trash and you don't need to change. All though a smart-ass you definitely are and I dare say you have a little bit of Scoundrel in you…

                  3.) Shy your sister may be, spineless she isn't. She's just quiet.

                  4.) Your brother has every RIGHT to be a brat. He's the BABY. I'm the baby of my family and I'm STILL a brat… besides the fact he's like… what? Three?"

                "Two," Scarlet corrected.

                "I rest my case."

                Scarlet chuckled a little bit but groaned as she heard heavy, marching footsteps coming towards her door and knew in an instant whom was making them. 

                "Guess who's coming to dinner…" Scarlet typed, "The sound of footsteps down the hall…"

She then pulled up her CD player program and was pleased to find that her _Scorpion King_ soundtrack was all ready in, saving her the trouble of loading it. The door flew open and an elderly woman with badly died dark hair entered.

                "Scarlet Morrigan O'Stillman! What are you doing!?" She shouted.

                "None of your bloody business," Scarlet replied coolly.

                "Get off that machine right now, lady!" Scarlet's grandmother bellowed.

                "Get out of my room," Scarlet replied. Her face was stony and cool, but her eyes held a glair that would have melted through ten inches of rolled homogeneous steel. Scarlet completely tuned out her grandmother as she went on with her normal tirade and slaps and all of her tactics. 

                "Get the hell out of my room," Scarlet said abruptly, "And take your abuse tactics with you." Scarlet hit the play button on her CD player program. 'I Stand Alone' by Godsmack came blasting through her computer speakers.

                "Turn that racket off right now!" Her Grandmother shouted.

                Scarlet cranked up the volume to almost ear-splitting levels.

                "TRUN IT OFF NOW!" Roared her Grandmother. Scarlet just smirked.

                "Burn in hell," She replied, and cranked it up to the highest possible level. Her grandmother shouted a few inaudible phrases and stormed out. Once she was gone, Scarlet turned the volume back down and returned to her Conversation with Jennie.

------------------------------

                "Are you sure that this invisibility device'll work?" Lucretia asked, nervously turning the small mechanical disc in her hand. 

                "It should. It was built using the same Blue prints as Dragaunus' previous device," Wraith answered, "Now that we have teamed up with the Gargoyle, we can use her business to get the resources. We have also been able to improve it so that the Duck's sensors shouldn't notice you. A few metals had to be substituted because they don't exist on the planet."

                "Is that safe?" Lucretia asked.

                "It should be, and if it isn't… Well, it's still a better alternative than…" 

                "I know, I know," Lucretia cut him off. "Well…. Here goes nothing."

                Lucretia pinned the device to her belt and switched it on and disappeared from view.

                "Still in one piece?" Wraith asked.

                "I think so," Lucretia responded.

                "Drat…" Wraith said, "You know you assignment. We want to know everything you find out about the Mighty Ducks.  Make sure you don't fail."

                "Don't worry," Said Lucretia, "I won't."

                There was a flash of green light as Lucretia teleported herself out of the Raptor.

                If anyone had been there to see it, they would have noticed a green flash of light as Lucretia transported herself behind the pond. Cloaked by the cape of invisibility and the dark of night, Lucretia crept to the entrance of the hockey rink. People were pouring out of the door, coming from the game that had just been played. Lucretia snuck up next to the frame of one of the door as and waited for the people to finish pouring out. As the last person exited, she rushed in through the door before it could close. Lucretia looked around the hockey rink, thinking back to her first encounter with the Ducks. She remembered there was an elevator in the locker room. She snuck down through the rows of seats into the team box and from there to the locker room and stopped at the door. If the team was in there, they'd notice the door opening and would be up in arms. Invisibility device or no, her cover would be blown. By a stroke of luck, Lucretia noticed a portly man coming the way of the locker room. If her memory was correct, he was the team's manager. The man swung the door open widely as he entered. Lucretia caught is and stealthily snuck in after him. None of the Ducks seemed to notice the door staying open a few seconds longer after Phil had entered. Lucretia looked around the locker room; it was exactly as she remembered. 

                Phil began to go on a tirade about personal appearances, trying to con the Ducks into whatever he could. The team merely rolled their eyes, or groaned, otherwise ignoring him as he babbled on. Lucretia wondered how they could put up with him. The Ducks just ignored him as they finished stowing their gear and filed into the elevator. 

                "Hey! Hey! Hey!" Shouted Phil as he trailed the Ducks, "Where are you going?"

                 Lucretia watched as Wildwing entered the elevator after his team and pushed the down button, closing the door in Phil's face. 

Since the Mighty Ducks had temporarily taken the elevator option away, Lucretia would have to find an alternate rout down. A plan to get down the to headquarters of the Mighty Ducks formed in her mind.  

To Be Continued…


	3. Interrogations

Author's Note: Ai! Sorry this took SOOO long! I'm SO sorry! I've had problem after problem with my comp, but now I can write again. Here you go. Share and Enjoy. I'd like to thank all who reviewed an e-mailed me!   
  
For review shout outs:  
  
Thanks to Matt and Shihoshi Ryu for their reviews and to Wanderer3 for his previous one! You rock! Thanks!   
  
Previously on Blood Lust:  
  
"Well, we're all most done. Feel free to wrap it up," Said Wolf as he smashed a case and pulled out a diamond, checked it against the list of gems they needed and put it into the container.  
  
"Cut," Said Hyena grinning wickedly. She laughed as she raised her claws high in the air. Below her, the public was thrown into panic.  
  
"NO!" Matt shouted as the claws sliced through the air. Goliath roared and his eyes glowed a bright, hot white, and Angela gasped in horror.   
  
Hyena's claws plunged deep into the woman's side and she screamed in agony as the metal ripped through her flesh. Hyena laughed maniacally and pulled out her claws. Hyena again stabbed and tore at the woman, to the horror of all who observed it. "CATCH!" She laughed as she shoved the woman out of the window. The crowd below was thrown into fear and panic as the woman's body hurtled towards the ground. "Cut… print… that's a wrap!" Hyena shouted and laughed an insane, maniacal laugh. In a lightening quick movement, Goliath jumped off the roof of the museum and caught a current under his wings. He glided and successfully caught the injured woman, landing near the ambulance that had been called in when the hostage situation first began. Paramedics scrambled to help the seriously injured woman. Goliath turned back to the window, where the sounds of screams and panic could be heard for the hostages that had witnessed the brutal act.  
  
----------  
  
"Very true," Said Dragaunus, "Probably if we offer them enough 'turf' they'll be able to resolve their differences. Who was in Manhattan first?"   
  
"Dracon," Replied Chameleon, "He an' his family have been there since the before the days of Mace Malone. Brod only recently arrived from Prague, C..Zech…Cos…Ca-Zeh-Chole-sloe- Ca-Zeck-Slah-vack…"  
  
"Czechoslovakia," Groaned Dragaunus, "All right. Offer Dracon Manhattan and the rest of New York and any states he wants in New England. on our victory. Brod… Give him San Francisco or some place on the East Coast. Just make sure it's far away from Manhattan. He also gets Prague, the rest of Czechoslovakia and a few choice, small European countries. Make sure they both know we're the main bosses in this gang. They work for and answer to us."  
  
----------------  
  
The man swung the door open widely as he entered. Lucretia caught it and stealthily snuck in after him. None of the Ducks seemed to notice the door staying open a few seconds longer after Phil had entered. Lucretia looked around the locker room; it was exactly as she remembered.   
  
Phil began to go on a tirade about personal appearances, trying to con the Ducks into whatever he could. The team merely rolled their eyes, or groaned, otherwise ignoring him as he babbled on. Lucretia wondered how they could put up with him. The Ducks just ignored him as they finished stowing their gear and filed into the elevator.   
  
"Hey! Hey! Hey!" Shouted Phil as he trailed the Ducks, "Where are you going?"  
  
Lucretia watched as Wildwing entered the elevator after his team and pushed the down button, closing the door in Phil's face.   
  
Since the Mighty Ducks had temporarily taken the elevator option away, Lucretia would have to find an alternate rout down. A plan to get down the to headquarters of the Mighty Ducks formed in her mind.   
  
Episode III:  
  
Interrogations  
  
Nosedive leaned against the counter of Captain Comics, talking to Thrash as Mook ran several comics over the scanner of the check out counter, ringing up his purchase.  
  
"It's been unusually quiet for a while now. We haven't heard a peep from old Lizard Lips," Nosedive said, "There for a while after he came back at us, he was really fighting hard. Now he seems to have… blown away…. It's been silent since mid-last month. It's weird; Dragaunus vanishes into no where and all that starts up in Manhattan… Dragaunus goes into hiding and those people came out the beginning of last month… but now even they seem to have left off…"  
  
"Maybe they decided to observe 9-11," Mook suggested as she finished ringing up his purchase.  
  
"Dragaunus? You're puttin' me on, right?" Nosedive said sarcastically as he handed Mook the correct amount of cash.   
  
"So, you like, think there might be a connection between all this?" Thrash asked.  
  
"I don't know. Wing and Mal do. Grin thinks there's a connection to everything…" Nosedive shook his head. "Everything is one with everything else. The weird thing is, when we really seriously started talking about it back at the Pond… Well, it seems like that's when they went silent on us."   
  
"Nosedive, come in," Wildwing's voice interrupted the conversation via Nosedive's communicator.  
  
"Yo!" Nosedive responded, "What's up?"  
  
"We need you back at the Pond," Wildwing informed him.  
  
"Yeah, sure, be right there," Nosedive confirmed and turned to Thrash and Mook. He grabbed his comics and waved as he headed out." Well, gotta dash. Catcha later."  
  
"Bye," Mook waved.  
  
"Yeah, and like let us know how that stuff turns out," Thrash said.  
  
----------  
  
"Hey, Bro, The Dive has arrived," Nosedive informed his teammates as he entered the Pond and set down his comic books. He joined the rest of the gang by Drake One. "So, what's up?"  
  
"Old Lizard Lips has finally come out of hiding," Wildwing informed him.  
  
"Say what? When?" Nosedive asked.  
  
"Just a little while ago," Said Wildwing, "Some security camera, a few look outs and a few other individuals saw two unidentified figures… Near Riker's Island maximum security prison."  
  
"But isn't that in New York?" Nosedive asked.  
  
"Yeah, but the descriptions match Siege and Chameleon," Duke said.  
  
"We also managed to get our hands on some security footage," Said Mallory, "The camera only caught silhouettes… but the silhouettes are a perfect match for Siege and Chameleon… here, see for yourself."  
  
Tanya hit the on button for the screen and popped in the tape they had acquired. Nosedive's jaw hit the floor as he watched he two silhouettes of Siege and Chameleon sneak about the prison.  
  
"What were they doing?" Nosedive asked.   
  
"No idea, they just snooped around, then upped and left…" Mallory replied. "I don't like this one bit."  
  
"That makes two of us, Girly-Girl," Nosedive responded.  
  
'They're up ta somethin'," Duke said, "They've got an obvious interest in someone in that prison."  
  
"I cannot help but feeling that there is something bigger on the horizon that will come of this," Grin said.   
  
"Yeah, I gotta agree with Grin. They wouldn't be in Manhattan if there weren't somethin' there, y'know. Deh, there's probably someone or somethin' in that prison that they could use for their next scheme," Tanya said.  
  
"Well, then we're all agreed we don't like the feel of this," Wildwing said, "We've gotta get down to the bottom of this. We're going to Manhattan."  
  
"But what if Dragaunus shows up here?" Asked Mallory, "They'll be no one to take him. This whole Manhattan bit may just be a ruse of some sort. I've got the feeling they're plotting something."  
  
"We could send half the team to Manhattan, while the other half stays here," Suggested Tanya.  
  
"Guys, guys… we've got the Aerowing, if Dragaunus launches something here, we can get back on the hurry. I got a feeling we're all going to be needed in Manhattan," Duke said.  
  
"I must concur with Duke," Said Grin.  
  
"I have to admit, my instincts are pointing towards Manhattan, too," Wildwing rubbed his chin.  
  
"So, we're hittin' Manhattan?" Nosedive said, "Cooella… I'll go pack!"  
  
  
  
Manhattan: The Eyrie tower  
  
  
  
"I do not know what to make of these creatures," Goliath said as he studied the pictures of two silhouettes. They were pictures from a security camera at Riker's Island prison. He handed the pictures back to Elisa and Matt. Broadway and Angela were also studying a photo, Brooklyn and Lexington were looking over one and Hudson also had one.   
  
"You think they could be Gargoyles?" Angela asked.   
  
"Ah, I don't think so. I mean, where are their wings?" Lexington shook his head.  
  
"Maybe they're just folded in," Suggested Broadway, "They have tails and they're not like anything we've seen."  
  
"No… if their wings were just folded in, we'd still be able to see them there. These guys don't have any wings at all," Brooklyn said.  
  
"Not all gargoyles have wings," Hudson observed.  
  
"But most of them do. It's pretty much just Garbeasts that don't have wings, and these guys don't look like Bronx's type to me," Brooklyn replied.   
  
Suddenly a realization dawned on Goliath, "Wait a moment… perhaps they're the creations of Doctor Sevarious."  
  
Elisa gasped, "You're probably right," She said, "He's locked a way at Riker's Island! They're probably creatures he made before he was locked away and I'd bet they were programmed to be loyal to him. They may be planning to break him out."  
  
"Wait a second," Said Lexington, "Sevarious never programmed his creations to think… not after Thailog. Only to obey. Either they've found him and are programmed to be loyal and were told to break him out, or he's controlling them some how."  
  
"I do find it odd that they've just now surfaced," Hudson murmured.  
  
"Maybe they didn't surface 'just now'," Matt observed.   
  
"What are you getting at?" Elisa asked.  
  
"Maybe they've been around all a long," Matt explained, "Maybe they only reason they 'just now surfaced' is because we 'just now caught them'."  
  
"These guys were easily captured by the camera. We would have seen them before," Elisa replied.  
  
"Unless they only surfaced because someone brought them out into the open," Said Lexington, "Some one who's in that prison."  
  
"Someone like Sevarious," Said Matt.  
  
"Sevarious? But how could he do it from prison?" asked Broadway.  
  
"Maybe it was an accomplice," Matt suggested.   
  
"But who? To our knowledge Sevarious had no accomplices," Said Elisa.   
  
"To our knowledge being the key words," Matt replied.  
  
"Maybe it was one of Xanatos' former employees," Suggested Elisa, "He let go of most of them after he got rid of Sevarious himself."  
  
"Very true," Said Xanatos from behind them. The clan spun around to see Xanatos leaning against the stone doorway.   
  
"Is there anything you know of this?" Goliath asked as Brooklyn handed him the picture. Xanatos studied it for a while.  
  
"Actually, I've heard rumors of similar beings in Anaheim, California. I think they're supposed to be Aliens of some sort. But outside of my interests there, I don't usually keep up with much of the people in Anaheim or their tabloids," Xanatos replied, handing the picture back, "Fox has friends in Hollywood as you well know. If you don't mind lending me some pictures, I'll ask her what she knows."  
  
"Hey, Anaheim… isn't that where that Hockey team is from?" Asked Brooklyn. "The Mighty Ducks. Those alien hockey players."  
  
"If these creatures are aliens, then perhaps they come from the same place," Goliath suggested.  
  
"I still think it's a safer bet that they have something to do with Sevarious. They look like his type of mutant and they're near his side of the maximum security wing of his prison," Elisa said. "Either way, we should check it out. Tomorrow Matt and I are going to go down to Riker's Island and have a little chat with the good doctor."  
  
"If nothing turns up, we will stake out the prison tomorrow," Goliath replied. "It is nearly sunrise."  
  
"I'll see you tomorrow then," Elisa said, kissing him on the cheek and walking out with Matt, flanked by Xanatos.  
  
Riker's Island, New York:  
  
"Ah, Detective Maza… Detective Blue stone, what do you want?" Sevarious asked. "Come to pour more salt in the wound?"  
  
"We have some questions for you," Elisa said.   
  
"I knew it, gloating. Questions about prison, I presume," Sevarious groaned.  
  
"You could say that," said Elisa. Matt handed Elisa a manila envelope.  
  
"Okay, Doc," Matt said as Elisa held up the security footage, "Any of these yours?"   
  
Sevarious stared at them coldly for a few moments. "Really," he said, "That is most cruel."  
  
"What?" Matt asked.   
  
"I expected you'd come to gloat, but I never thought you'd reached this level."  
  
"It's been a couple of years, Doc, if we'd wanted to come down here and rub your face in the dirt, we'd have done it by now," Matt said, returning his glare.  
  
"Sevarious, these creatures were seen out side of the prison, near your end of the maximum security wing. What are they?" Elisa said.  
  
"I haven't a clue in the world," Said Sevarious, "I've been locked in here since my last encounter with your Gargoyle friends. When do you think I've been able to genetically engineer new creatures?"  
  
"I dunno, Doc, you're pretty resourceful it seems," Matt interjected.  
  
"This is most cruel," Sevarious complained, "My son and the clones are dead, thus the only ones of my creatures remaining are your brother and the other mutates. Now leave me to finish my sentence."  
  
"Sevarious, you're a genetic scientist who specializes in mutating things and splicing DNA. These things just happen to show up near your end of your wing of the prison you're being held in. Sorry, but I'm not buying it," Elisa said.   
  
"What you do and do not 'buy' is your own affair, detective," Sevarious snapped, "The point is I don't know anything about these creatures and I don't appreciate you using them to rub salt into my wound. Now kindly leave me alone!"  
  
"Fine, we're through for now," Said Elisa as she and Matt left, "But we'll be back, Sevarious."  
  
"Oh, wonderful," Sevarious groaned sarcastically, "I can barely contain my glee; I look forward to it so."  
  
"Jeeze," Said Matt as Elisa shut the door behind her, "Was it me or was he really touchy?"  
  
  
  
Sevarious walked sulkily down the hall as the guards lead him back to his cell. He took one look at his cell… and his roommate. He then decided that it would have been less painful to deal with the salt he would have received from Maza and Bluestone. His roommate was no less annoying, in fact, Sevarious thought that one could put up a valid argument that he might have even be considered MORE annoying. He was astute and alert and an over all very hawk like man. He was very tall and strange looking, with a big, beefy build, but despite this, he was somewhat on the yellowish side. The cell was shadowed now and his roommate preferred to stay in the shadows. The man had an ego larger than Manhattan and was always droning on about how great he was. If people thought that Sevarious was a blustery windbag, they'd obviously never met the character he was forced to share a cell with. He made Sevarious look as humble as a Franciscan monk. Sevarious now thought twice before gloating about being the best at anything after the years he'd spent with his inmate. He drove Sevarious mad! He thought he was the best at everything, but when it came down to it, he was a klutz… yet he was completely and totally oblivious to it! He tried to pass himself off a suave, chic and debonair but he was really just annoying and sleazy. Sharing a cell with him was a humbling experience to say the very least. He'd been told he was a complainer and he'd been told he was full of himself… but if he was ever like the thing he shared a cell with… well, the self-serving, self-preserving Doctor Anton Sevarious would have asked someone to put him out of his misery via the quickest implement of death attainable! If he wasn't bragging about one thing, it was another. He was always on about his smoothness and suave qualities (Which, in actuality, non-existent), his skills (Which were about as sharp as Sevarious' favorite lab coat and rustier as a nail from one of New York's many rainy back allies), his wit (again, an actually nonexistent thing) or some other thing. It was the same with complaining. He always whined about how he was betrayed and wasn't treated as a proper artist such as himself should be. Pah. Artist indeed! He was little more than a clumsy thief with an overblown view of himself. He was caught in the middle of the act by the arch nemesis he teamed up with that eventually betrayed him. Idiot. If he was caught so easily, he obviously wasn't that good and if he had such a rivalry with this other fellow WHY would he risk joining him? He was caught committing a crime he should stop whining and serve his sentence, Sevarious reasoned. Sevarious also reasoned that if his inmate didn't find this reasoning by some divine intervention such as God roughly slapping him up side the head, the authorities could very well be adding Murder to his charges and increasing his sentence even more. Sevarious himself had learned to serve his time and deal with it, WHY couldn't this jerk?? If Sevarious heard one more word from the man about his arch nemesis and him actually being number one instead of his enemy, he'd have to duct tape the freak's mouth shut.  
  
"So, we had visitors did we?" the figure asked in his smooth, slightly British voice.   
  
"Shut up," Sevarious snapped. He was in no mood to deal with the inmate from Hell.  
  
"Who were they?" The figure persisted. Sevarious had the sudden urge to put a whole in the wall using either his fist or his inmate's head. It didn't matter, as long as he let out his pent up frustration at his inmate and several other things… and more importantly, that it shut his cell mate up.   
  
"None of your concern," Sevarious replied lying down on the bed, sucking in a deep breath and praying that the bastard would shut up and go about his business… as long as it DIDN'T include grating on Sevarious' nerves anymore. Sevarious let out his breath and sucked in a deeper on upon remember that this was rarely, if ever the case. The man seemed to live to annoy everyone in the prison. And now he was giving him the third degree over something that was none of his concern. It was like living with an overbearing mother-in-law 24/7.   
  
"Oh, come on. Tell your poor roommate who never gets visitors and has to live vicariously through you," The figure said. Sevarious sat up and eyed him, briefly considering slamming his head into the wall to knock him out and shut him up. Sevarious decided it wouldn't quite be worth it in the long run, though even if the cons only barely outweighed the pros. Sevarious wasn't really much of a physically violent man… but the freak job in his cell was seriously forcing him to consider taking it up.   
  
"It's obvious why you don't get any visitors," Sevarious said still eying him, "but if you simply must know… They were two detectives."  
  
"Detectives? Here to ask for you assistance on a case?"   
  
Sevarious smirked bitterly, "One might say that."  
  
"They were questioning you, weren't they?"   
  
"Oh, very astute," confirmed Sevarious, "You get a cookie."   
  
"Chocolate chip, I hope. What, if I may be sold bold as to ask, was the topic?"   
  
"No, you may not be so bold as to ask, you overbearing windbag," Sevarious said, hoping the snappy outburst would shut his inmate up for at least a few seconds. No dice.  
  
"Well, I say… there's no need to get nasty."  
  
"I beg to differ," Said Sevarious, "Don't get all self-righteous with me."  
  
"I'm just curious," was the reply, said with feigned hurt.   
  
"Well then, you'll have to let your curiosity nag you, won't you? It's none of your concern. Shut up and find something else to occupy and stop irritating me," Replied Sevarious.   
  
"Some creatures were spotted around here, they thought that they may be some of my creations," Sevarious replied, "Or so they said. I think they just wanted a chance to kick me while I was down. They know perfectly well I've been locked here for quite a while with no resources what so ever and all of my creations are dead except for the mutates…"  
  
"Very cruel," The man agreed, "They really were quite insensitive, weren't they?"  
  
"Yes," Sevarious spat, "My only consolation is that one of the mutates happens to be the brother of one of the detectives."  
  
The figure sat up, "Er, pardon me… would you mind running that past me again?"   
  
"I thought you knew this story," Sevarious groaned, "I've explained it to everyone else. Everyone and their brother knows it. I worked for Xanatos back when he wasn't so chummy with those wretched Gargoyles. Both detectives are quite close with them, they've even been… prepare to laugh… accepted to their 'clan'. Ha! Humans in a clan of Gargoyles! Is that or is that not the most ridiculous thing you've ever heard?"  
  
His cellmate laughed lightly, "Yes, yes. Quite stupid if you ask me. Now please, do continue…"  
  
"Oh, it gets better… Not only are they 'accepted into the clan'… but Detective Maza is an item with the clan's leader, Goliath!" Sevarious exclaimed.  
  
"I say, you must be joking," his roommate gawked.  
  
"No," Said Sevarious, "I'm perfectly serious."  
  
"Now, what about the brother?" The man asked.  
  
"You see, Maza was quite a source of annoyance," Sevarious explained, "So Xanatos devised one of his Machiavellian, devious, elaborate schemes. He set up his own assignation attempt to snag Maza's brother. He got the young upstart to quit his job with the NYPD, where his sister also currently works, I may add, and hired him on to be a pilot and body guard. The boy was utterly clueless that it was all a scheme. His sister was right on target about the whole deal, but he didn't listen to her at all. One day, Xanatos came by my lab with young Derrick to check on my projects. I the 'revealed' my mutate creations, made to be competition for the Gargoyles… The scene played out that Xanatos was to threaten to shut me down, I would shoot a dart at him, but Maza's brother would knock him out of the way and get shot instead. The dart would be full of the mutagenic formula, turning him into a mutate. It played out without a fault and the rest is really unnecessary to tell. However, if you absolutely MUST know the gory details, you can always ask the prison gossips during lunch hour."  
  
The cellmate seemed deep in thought, "Most interesting," He said. 


End file.
